Monster
by Puppetmaster767
Summary: "No… No, No, NO NO!" Miles began to claw at his skin, his fingernails quickly drawing blood. Bringing two bloodied hands to his head and closing two petrified eyes, he desperately tried to wake up from this horrible dream- this ghastly trick. But just by gazing at what was left of his gashes, he realized. It was all true… !Spoilers for Outlast and Walrider!Miles (Temporary HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1: WAKE UP

I wasn't slipping away into the darkness, I was… Drifting… Yeah, that's what it felt like. Not going anywhere in particular- just… Drifting… As if I were on a boat and just letting the water guide me.

.

.

.

 _Wait a second. If I'm drifting, then I have to be someone (or something)…_

 _._

 _Who am I? What's my name?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

It was pretty embarrassing that I didn't even know my name, but it seemed to be getting harder and harder to think. What was my name? Who or what was I?

.

.

.

 _Miles! Miles Upshore...? No... Upshur!_

 _Miles Upshur!_

.

.

.

A wave of relief washed over me. How could I forget my own name?

.

.

.

 _If I'm a person, then I must have a job… But what? What do I do?_

 _._

Images began to flash through my mind. It was almost too quickly to take in...

.

 _A camcorder… A press pass… Alone in a car... Some kind of freaky building... What **am** I?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

BFPJ ZU

.

.

Trying to find whatever made that sound, I looked all around me. Or at least I wanted to. It was just darkness that surrounded me. Apart from two pinpoints of light in the distance- one as white as white can get, the other blood red. The white one seemed to glow softly. It looked so nice...

Almost like all that mattered was the white... beautiful... light...

.

 _No! I need to focus!_

 _._

I somehow managed to tear myself away from the light for long enough to bring the other one to my attention. It was the glaring red light. It almost looked alive. Almost. Writhing and moving slightly, it looked like that giant mutant cell from 'Evolution'. Just as ugly too... Unlike the white light, this one seemed to make me want to turn and forget it even existed...

.

.

.

 _Good thing I'm drifting away from whatever that is… But where am I?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

All I had to work with was a bunch of random memories, endless black and two lights. So, not much.

.

.

.

 _Is this that 'tunnel of light' people see when they have a near death experience? So… Am I dead? Or am I going to keep going to drift towards that bright… white…_ _light…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

I could feel myself slipping further and further away. It was getting harder and harder to think, see and feel. Not that I could do a great deal of that anyway. You know, while staring at that thing again.

.

.

.

 _Why... Why would this happen... to me?_

 _._

 _._

.

Then a sudden burst of brilliance came straight towards me. Not that I wanted it though...

.

.

.

 _Oh…_

 _I think…_

 _I'm…_

 _Dy_ _ing_ _…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

But all of a sudden, I felt something tug at me. The jolt this gave me was just enough to shock me back into thinking straight.

.

.

 _If I'm dying, then… What the hell was that?_

 _._

 _._

The tugging grew stronger and stronger until I wasn't drifting any more. Just stuck floating in this oblivion. The force drawing me towards the light was growing, but so was whatever was holding me back.

.

.

AEOI YT

.

.

 _There it was again- that voice! I knew I heard it earlier!_

.

I tried to call out to whoever had spoken to me, but I soon found out that I couldn't.

.

.

 _Oh right. No vocal chords when you're dead..._

.

 _Well, this afterlife could be improved._

.

.

.

The tugging grew slowly, so I looked behind me. I wished that I hadn't.

.

 _Well then. That's just great.  
_

 _._

 _._

I saw that one of the red light's tendrils had attached itself to my back somehow.

.

 _Oh hell..._

.

I didn't get to finish my sentence before the tendril phased straight through my back and became entangled within my insides. I could feel it... Moving... Spreading...

.

ZDNH XS

.

.

 _There it was again!_

.

.

YCMG WR

.

Whatever was trying to communicate with me seemed to be speaking some form of foreign language... Maybe there's a doctor trying to revive me and my dying brain isn't helping? Either that or Christians were right all along. The _blood_ red light is hell and the white is Heaven. Makes sense. I guess. Either that, or they're completely wrong...

.

.

 _Do I take my chances with the red light or try to free myself? Which one? Which way?  
_

 _._

 _._

I never had a choice. The tendril that had merged with my body suddenly shot backwards, taking me with it. The pulling force of the tendril, combined with the suction of the white light, actually made me _want_ to snap in half. Screaming in my mind, I tried to swim through the darkness to escape. It didn't work. Once I touched the red light, it started to encase me. My legs were first. This was when I realized what true pain was; It felt as though my legs had been shattered in too many places to count, with shredded muscles and... something... that was there, moving and shifting the pieces and burning my blood vessels. In a mad panic, I started to wave my arms abut wildly. It obviously didn't help. The pain only grew worse as it started to swallow my torso.

I hadn't realized that I wasn't breathing before, but now all that I could do was cough and choke- something was stopping me from breathing!

My wild thrashing only seemed to speed up the process and as it closed in on my arms, I saw the beautiful white light one last time before that voice shouted at me…

.

 ** _WAKE UP_**

.

* * *

 **~~ AN ~~**

.

 **Hi there! Thank you for taking the time to read this story. As you may be able to tell, this is my first fanfiction. If you can give me any ways in which I can improve, please say in a comment! Constructive criticism is very welcome!**

 **.**

 **~~Challenge!~~**

 **For anybody who wants a bit of a challenge, the messages in the chapter above can be decoded! If you find the message/s, tell me in the comments. Whoever gets it right can have virtual brownies! Just say if you want it to be a bit harder to find or decode- it's my first attempt at doing anything like this!**

 _ **Li brx fdq ghfrgh wklv, brx fdq kdyh yluwxdo frrnlhv wrr!**_


	2. Chapter 2: AWARENESS

Awaking with a jolt, all that I could see was a blinding light. My eyes darted around me to try to find out where I was, but everything was just too blurred. At least I could feel my legs, arms and lungs…

AIR! BREATHE!

My first attempt of a breath went horribly wrong when I realized that I couldn't. Once again overwhelmed by instinct, I span over to face the floor before I realized what was happening. I started to retch uncontrollably, with something spewing out of my mouth. I couldn't even tell what it was...

.

.

I lay there, coughing, spluttering, retching and hearing the occasional clink on the floor, but I was too focused on **breathing** to notice at first. I don't know how long I was there for- it seemed like forever at the time- but eventually I was able to clear out my lungs enough to think straight. Closing my eyes and panting for a while to stop the world around me from spinning, I had a chance to ask myself- what was happening to me? Where was I?

.

 **AQW FQ PQV WPFGTUVCPF AGV**

.

My eyes snapped open. There was that same voice again! The one that heard while I was… _There_ … Where did it come from? It didn't seem like it came from in front of me… Or behind… Or _anywhere_ around me while I was thinking about it.

.

 _Not suspicious at all_ …

.

Searching my head for answers, I tried to remember where I was, why I was soaked in blood, how I got there and why there were so… so many… bodies… all around me…

Horrified, my memories flooded back in what felt like a tidal wave, almost washing me away with it. Mount Massive Asylum, the blood, the stench, Chris Walker, that nut-job doctor, the priest… Oh God the priest… The variants, the morphogenic engine, Wernicke, Billy Hope… The Walrider... The soldiers at the door who…

.

.

.

Who...

.

.

.

 ** _Shot me_**

.

.

.

"Oh…" I managed to choke out.

.

* * *

 _._

 _Just walk… Just keep walking…_

 _._

 _Barely able to think with the pain from my leg, my ribs, my_ _ **everywhere**_ _, I was trying to get to the stairs…_

 _._

 _Just a few more steps…_

 _._

 _Suddenly taken over by a surge of nausea and agony from my gut, I almost collapsed before I could take so much as one step up the stairs before me. Landing with a clang on the hard, cold metal, I managed to drag myself back up, knowing that everything was being numbed by the adrenaline coursing through my veins. Including my thoughts..._

 _._

 _Look, almost up the stairs now…_

 _._

 _Was my leg broken? With the way it kept crunching and shifting every time I put weight on it, as well as the shooting pain, I was willing to bet that, yes, yes it was. Risking another step, I managed to support myself this time, as the dizziness and blurry vision crept up on me._

 _._

 _Focus, just keep going…_

 _._

 _Keeping upright with what was left of my hands, I pushed on, with the drive to just_ _ **survive**_ _,_ _ **escape**_ _from this hell hole being two of the only things that kept me going._

 _._

 _It didn't last long though; bringing my right hand to my stomach to try and help with the pain, the whispers in the back of my mind grew stronger. What had that_ **thing** _done to me?_

 _._

 _It doesn't matter- not now. Just keep going._

 _._

 _Using the handrail to get that one step higher, I managed to stagger over to the doorway. First stage of escape accomplished._

 _._

 _Now just get to the door- the one over there, past the desks- you can make it!_

 _._

 _Desperately, I tried to blink away the pain of my leg. But it was too much. I gasped in agony as I fell towards the corner of the closest desk. Barely managing to stay conscious, I held on for my life until my bloodied hand slipped and let me steady myself on the floor. The whispers grew into a hiss, but I was still going._

 _._

 _Over there- not much further now._

 _._

 _I tried to focus on the door, but my mind grew weary and everything blurred beyond recognition. As that hissing grew stronger, I blacked out for a second, not knowing what was going on._

 _._

 _It doesn't matter, just keep walking!_

 _._

 _I began to see again much closer to the door- almost there. The hissing quietened down a little, along with my fuzzy vision, so I straightened up and kept limping towards the door. One step… Two steps…_

 _._

 _The pain in my leg, chest and_ _ **everywhere**_ _was too much. Just too much. I couldn't keep going. It was cold. So cold. I needed to sleep- just rest my eyes for a minute._

 _._

 _But I was too close! The door was right in front of me now! I had to, or the Walrider might come after me again. Who knows what it could do to me the second time around... So I staggered to my feet, my hands shaking uncontrollably._

 _._

 _And then the door opened._

 _To a group of soldiers surrounding Wernicke._

 _._

 _As they pointed their guns at me, I tried to move backwards, gasping as I did. Then the world seemed to slow down. I saw the bullet explode out of the gun and race towards me. I saw it enter my gut. I saw the splatter of blood up against the wall. That wasn't the worst part though- the worst part was that I could_ feel _it. And there wasn't a thing I could do about it either._

 _._

 _The world sped up again as I faced the soldiers again._

 _._

Click

 _._

 _Their assault rifles tore through my flesh, the impact sending me staggering backwards, causing me to fall to the floor in a pool of my own warm, sticky blood._

 _._

 _As everything faded into an inky blackness, I heard Wernicke rasp one last time:_

 _"_ _Gott im Himmel… You have become ze host!"_

 _The hissing then grew as a part of me felt like it was being ripped out until it became a growl- the growl of the Walrider…_

 _._

 _"_ _Oh god!"_

 _"_ _What_ is _that thing?"_

 _"_ _No… Nooo!"_

 _._

 _The screams of the dying soldiers and the futile gunfire were the last things I heard before the end…_

 _._

 _…_ _The end of Miles Upshur…_

 _._

* * *

 **AN**

 **Hi there! Thank you thejesstar1 for your review and ideas for the codes. I have a much wider plan for them now (it might not seem like it in this chapter, but keep an eye out for an unexpected something every now and then).**

 **.**

 **Virtual cake for those who get any codes right!**

 **And remember:**

 **'6d 69 6c 65 73 20 75 70 20 73 68 6f 72 65 20 77 69 74 68 6f 75 74 20 61 20 70 61 64 64 6c 65'**

 **.**

 **Please leave a review and help the story to continue- constructive criticism is very welcome!**


End file.
